


Rocketman

by writingformadderton



Series: Rocketman-Based on our fantasy [16]
Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Paris (City), Rough Sex, Smut, Table Sex, Vacation, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: After a premiere marathon Richard has enough and decides to take Taron on a long-promised trip to Paris. The couple arrives in the city of love and spends some time in the hotel room. Rich takes Taron on the Eiffel Tower, waiting for midnight to arrive to celebrate Taron’s birthday. What Taron doesn’t know is that Richard is going to ask him a really important question.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Series: Rocketman-Based on our fantasy [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530287
Kudos: 23





	Rocketman

“Taron, hi!” A woman in a tight green dress smiles brightly at him and pulls him in front of her camera.

“Hi, how are you?” Taron asks smiling and steps next to her. He leans in to hear her properly. All the people screaming around him make it hard to understand her questions. 

“I’m great! You’re here with your boyfriend correct?” She asks and her green eyes shine brightly.

Taron looks back down the red carpet and sees his lover walking in his direction, stopping to take pictures. “Yeah, Richard is back there somewhere in the crowd.” He answers with a small smile. He doesn’t say exactly where because he doesn’t wanna pull him into another interview. Taron knew how much Rich hates it sometimes to get pushed from one interview to the next.

She pushes a brown loc behind her ear and smiles. “What are your upcoming plans?” She asks and Taron keeps smiling to hold back his sigh.

How often would he have to hear the same damn questions in the same day? “You know, I’m open for anything. I just look forward to what the future brings and I’ll try to do something different.” He gives the same generic answer and laughs. 

Suddenly, he feels Richard putting his arm around his hips and smiles even brighter. Rich gives him a gentle kiss on his temple, ignoring the camera in front of them. “I can’t wait to get out of here.” Rich whispers in Taron’s ear and Taron nods, squeezing his hand. Almost time to finish the carpet run. 

The interviewer takes her chance and starts talking to Richard. “We were just talking about Taron’s future plans.” She quirks. 

Rich laughs and steps closer to Taron. “Well, we all know Taron is always open for a challenge.” He says and smirks at his slightly younger boyfriend. 

She nods and starts asking the same questions they’ve heard a dozen times today. How their life was together, if they were happy, if there’s any scandal, so on so forth. 

After a little while, Rich leans down a bit and whispers in Taron’s ear. “I think I need a break. Like right now.” He speaks only so he can hear. Taron grins and tries to focus on the interviewer. Which isn’t easy as Richard begins to fondle over his back and travel lower with his hands. Taron wraps his arm around his boyfriend and rubs his thumb over his hip gently. 

As soon as the interview is over, Richard takes him by the hand and walks straight towards the end of the carpet. They walk upstairs and walk out onto the balcony. Richard lights up a cigarette he got from his pocket and leans against the balustrade. He takes a deep draw and looks at Taron. 

“You okay?” Taron asks and leans on the balustrade next to him. He gently fondles over Richard’s back and gets closer to him. 

Richard nods and takes another draw. “Can we just stop this here for a while?” He asks suddenly and breathes out the smoke. 

“What do you mean?” Taron asks and stares out into the city lights that slowly fade into darkness. 

“Press tours, premieres. Let’s stop after today. What about going on vacation?” Rich says with a smile and looks at Taron, taking his hand. “Just you and I, babe.” He takes the last few draws and throws his cigarette out. 

Taron chuckles and thinks it over, biting his lip. “Okay, lets do it.” he says and smiles. T glances at his boyfriend and his heart melts. He still couldn’t believe after all this time, that his beauty next to him was his. Rich wears a dark blue suit and the grey streak in his hair is finally back after dying it for a role. And Taron loves that it’s back. 

The door behind them opens and one of the organizers comes out. “Richard and Taron, we need you on stage in 10 minutes.” The organizer speaks. 

Taron nods and the organizer disappears. “Richard and Taron, blah blah blah!” Richard says on a high pitched voice and rolls his eyes. Taron starts laughing and gives him a kiss. “What was that for?” 

“I just love it when you do this.” Taron giggles and takes his hand into his.

“Do What Taron?” Rich asks and starts laughing along with him. 

“Imitating others and rolling the r in my name.” Taron admits and pulls him into a hug. He plays with the hair on Rich’s neck and stares into his eyes. 

Richard smirks and plants a kiss on Taron’s lips. “You’re adorable.” He states. 

They start kissing more but are interrupted by the organizer tell them they have 5 minutes left. Taron growls once he leaves and shakes his head. “I’m in. Let’s go on vacation.” Taron gives in. 

And so a few days later, they find themselves in the Charles de Gaulle airport. They have reached their destination. Paris. Rich promised T a while ago to take him there and they never got around to it. T drags his suitcase behind him and follows Rich who is holding his free hand. 

They step outside the building and hail for a cab. Shortly after, one pulls up in front of them. “Bonjour!” A man shouts and waves for them to come and use his free cab. He gets out and helps them with their suitcases and they all get in the car, buckling up. The man drives away from the airport and begins talking to them in French.

“What did he say?” Taron whispers in Richard’s ear and looks at his boyfriend. 

“I’m Scottish, do I look like I speak French?” He jokes back and asks the driver if he knows English. The driver nods and they begin to talk but Rich soon lets Taron do the talking. The driver doesn’t understand Richard’s words that are coated in his thick accent. 

“So what are two handsome men like you doing in the city of love? Searching for a lucky girl?” He asks with a smile and looks at them through the rear view mirror.

"Not really.” Taron says and takes Richard’s hand in his.

“No?” The driver turns around briefly and is shocked. 

“I already have a boyfriend.” Taron says and holds up their hands with a proud smile. Rich looks at him and his heart beats a little faster when he sees how proud Taron looks. 

The driver smirks. “I see.” He says softly. 

After a while, they arrive at their hotel and pay the driver generously. They grab their suitcases and go inside to check in, Richard taking over and going to the receptionist desk. They get their room keys and make their way to the elevator. Once on their floor, they walk to their room and go inside, immediately amazed by the sight. They have a beautiful suite with a king bed, a balcony and an amazing bathroom. 

Taron opens the French doors and steps out onto the balcony. He cheers loudly and turns to Richard. “We have to go there!” He says cheerily and points to the Eiffel Tower that’s in the direct line of view. Rich laughs and puts his suitcase on the bed. He opens it and starts taking his clothes out and into the closet. Taron comes up behind him and hugs him, resting his head on his back. “Please Rich!” He begs. 

Richard turns around and grabs Taron’s waist. “We will. We have a whole week’s time to get there.” He says and leans in, kissing him softly.

Taron growls softly and walks towards his suitcase. They unpack their things and settle into the room, Taron taking a shower and Richard sitting on the bed and immersed in his phone. Taron gets dressed and begins to dry his hair in the bathroom. After he finishes, he starts singing and uses the dryer as a microphone. Richard shakes his head with a smile and films him secretly. Taron notices and smirks still singing, leaving the bathroom and jumps on to the bed. He screams out, “Rocketmaaaaan! They’re probably gonna kick us out tonight!” He stays in time and changes the lyrics. Suddenly Taron jumps toward Rich and drops the hair dryer. He jumps down from the bed into Richard’s direction and Rich drops his phone quickly to catch him. Taron wraps his legs around Rich’s waist and cups his face gently giggling. 

“Are you crazy?” Rich asks but can’t hold back his laughter. 

“Completely mad.” Taron nods and stares into his eyes, making Richard weak. “Crazy about you!” He smirks and smashes his lips against Richard’s. 

Richard turns around and presses Taron against the wall. He starts kissing down to his neck and bites softly, moving back to his lips to bite his lower lip. Taron moans and grabs on to his hair roughly. “You’re a bit rough today.” Richard states and slams him against the wall. He bites Taron’s neck and sucks the bite mark harshly. Taron’s head falls back and he moans in complete pleasure. Richard carries him over to the big dinner table standing opposite of the bed. He lies him down on it and pulls his shirt up. Richard kisses his torso and pulls at the strings on his sweatpants. He plants kisses on his abdomen and goes lower with every kiss. Taron starts squirming underneath him and his fingers tangle in Richard’s hair roughly. Richard climbs onto the table and puts his body on Taron. “You’re gonna get what you deserve, I promise. And then you can sing your little song again while they kick us out.” Richard threatens with a smirk and opens his own belt. 

“Yes babe.” Taron breathes out raspy and pulls down his sweatpants. He crawls back a bit to give Richard space and pulls down his underwear. Richard takes his cock into his hand and starts jerking him slowly, squeezing in the best ways. Taron moans and bucks his hips up longing for more. Richard gets off the table and on his knees and slowly licks over the tip of Taron’s cock. Taron shivers. “Rich?” He whines a little and his hand grips the edge of the table. 

“Patience baby.” Richard coos and wraps his fingers tight around Taron’s cock. He gently moves his hand up and down. 

Taron bucks his hips up, groaning loudly and panting heavily. His head falls back and he starts moving his hips in rhythm with Richard’s hand. Taron closes his eyes and enjoys every minute. Suddenly, his thighs are pushed apart and he feels Richard sliding into him. “Richard!” He growls deeply. “Without warning, no fair!” Richard chuckles and thrusts back into him. Taron immediately bucks his hips up and moans. Richard’s full lips plant kisses on every inch of Taron’s skin he can reach. He feels his lust increasing immensely and he thrusts deeper, enjoying the sounds Taron makes. Taron’s hand grabs his ass and pulls him closer. Taron gasps loudly. “Right there. Do it again!” He moans out and Richard hits that certain spot with no mercy, making Taron cry out. 

Richard growls when Taron tightens around him and rests his forehead against his. Rich kisses him passionately and tangles his fingers in Taron’s sweaty hair. “God I love you so much!” He breathes out, his accent coated in lust and his voice raspy. 

Taron groans and arches beautifully underneath him. “I’m close!” He cries out and digs his nails into Richard’s back. Richard rocks his hips against Taron’s and feels him trembling underneath him. His own legs are buckling and he is close too. They moan each other’s names and cum together in pure bliss. Taron pants and stares at the ceiling. “The city of love, huh?” He breathes out. 

“Shut up!” Richard giggles breathlessly and pulls away from him.

They take a shower together and get dressed. Taking their keycards with them, they leave the hotel and wander around the city. Hand in hand, they smile and just enjoy their time together. They run into a few paparazzi, but quickly find somewhere they aren’t lurking in the shadows. Taron feeds Richard some macaroons they bought a little bit ago and kisses him whenever they stop walking for a moment. 

Richard is nervous and hopes his plan still goes perfectly. He takes Taron’s hand and they wander to the Eiffel Tower. It’s dark out now and the only light comes from the street lamps and the tower itself. Richard talks to the man that watches the elevator while Taron waits on his phone a few meters away. 

Not long after, they are on the first platform of the tower. There stands a table in the middle. Candles are burning gently and there’s a bottle of wine with two glasses in view.They sit down and Taron smiles adoringly. “How long have you been planning this?” He asks. 

“Very long.” Richard admits with a small smile and puts his hand in his jacket pocket, checking to see if it’s still there. He gives Taron a glass of wine and holds his hand. “Taron, I need to tell you something.” Taron looks at him curiously. “This is gonna be cheesy, just to warn you.” Richard chuckles and fondles over his knuckles. 

Taron smiles. “Go on then.” He encourages and sees the nervousness in his boyfriend. What was he up to?

“So we are together now for exactly three years in a few minutes.” He starts. Taron looks at his watch. It’s 11:50 pm now, 10 minutes until his birthday and 10 minutes until they’re 3 year anniversary. “And I really wanted to thank you that you said yes to me 3 years ago when I asked you to become my boyfriend. I love every second I can spend with you and I am obsessed with every inch of your body.”

“Unhealthy.” Taron whispers teasingly and grins.

Richard smiles and keeps going. “You are perfect and I still don’t think I deserve you. You were there whenever I thought I was alone and would have to face my problems alone. You really made me a better person and I just love you so fucking much. I love everything about you and I could get lost in your eyes.” Taron blushes and smiles wide. “Everytime I see you, I wanna show the world that you’re mine and I’m so proud of it. I can’t imagine my life without you anymore. I sometimes hate our jobs for pulling us apart for weeks at a time. Why- T stop crying!” He chuckles out. 

Taron wipes away his tears and laughs. “I’m sorry. You know human kindness and sentiment does it for me.” He chokes out with a smile. 

Rich leans over the table and starts kissing away his tears. “I wanna thank you for being in my life and being who you are. I would be lost in this world without you my love.” Richard speaks and leans back and looks at Taron. He fears his next move. He looks at his watch and sees its 12am now. Perfect timing. “I have your birthday present here with me, but you have to answer me something first.” Rich takes the little box out of his pocket and hides it in his hand. 

“Okay.” Taron says and looks at him curiously. Richard gets up and walks over to him, getting down on one knee. He smiles up at his boyfriend. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Taron gasps and puts his hand over his mouth. His eyes start to water and tears roll down his face. 

“Would you give me the honor of being my husband?” Richard asks and opens the box with a ring in it. He bites his lip, nervousness taking over his body and his heart beating fast. 

“Yes!” Taron chokes out and watches Richard put the ring on his finger. His hand is shaking a little and tears are streaming down his face. Richard stands up and pulls Taron up with him. “This is the best birthday present I’ve gotten in my entire life!” He sobs and kisses Rich passionately. “I love you so much!”

Richard is relieved and he cups the face of his beautiful boyfriend. “I love you too!” He whispers and kisses him softly. “The city of love, huh?” 

"Shut up!” Taron giggles and buries his face in his neck.


End file.
